superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Colorado (Season 1)
Colorado was the first season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Opal Creek. One of the highlights of the season was an early forming of an alliance between Aaron Martins, Libby Dawson, and Troy Rhodes. The three went on to control the game and made it to the Final Four. One of the most memorable characters of the season was Daisy Wheeler, an actress who became an instant target because she was perceived as not caring about the investigation; but she managed to defy the odds and make it to 6th place. The winner was Paloma Arnez, a student, while Troy and Aaron finished second and third, respectively. Aaron and Daisy were asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Aaron and Paloma. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Libby chose to send Paloma out to play the Killer's Game. She then made her regular lifeguard choice and picked Veronica to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 2: Joan was going to be Alexis's final victim, but Paloma rescued her before Alexis could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Small Sacrifices *'Lifeguard': Libby *'Suspect Cleared': Carter Roy *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Ian (5-3-1) - the Timber Yard **'Lifeguard's Pick': Paloma - the Coal Miner's Museum *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Robert Davids, his cousin Gina Parson, his mother Jennifer Davids, and his wife Tina Davids are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Scott Witter discovers the bodies of Robert, Gina, and Jennifer. Belinda Mitchell tells the investigators that Jeff Cutter had proposed to Gina, but she turned him down. Alexis Porter informs them about the LeRoy fortune; on the 35th anniversary of Walter LeRoy's death, his fortune is to be split up among his remaining ancestors. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Paloma found an old family portrait of the Witter family at the Coal Miner's Museum. Episode 2: Bitter Blood *'Lifeguard': Troy *'Suspect Cleared': Vaughn Mitchell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (5-1-1-1) - the Pet Cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Mark - the Opal Creek Church *'Investigator Murdered': Mark *'Notes': The investigators discover the Whitters have another daughter, Joan Warbucks. The Whitter family portrait found was taken before Joan was born and before Ed went on a mysterious trip. The Whitters apparently did not approve of when Joan married someone "below her," ski instructor Daniel Warbucks. Jeff Cutler reveals that, when he proposed to Gina, she had been chasing after another man. The LeRoy fortune of about 5 million dollars is to be split up in three weeks. Wanda Warner helps the investigators look up LeRoy relatives, which include the Whitters, Belinda Mitchell, and Barry Parson. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a newspaper clipping at the pet cemetery. It's dated June 24th, 1969 and is an obituary for Jeremy Witter, but this information is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: The Plot Thickens *'Lifeguard': Daisy *'Suspect Cleared': Tess Barry *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Paloma (4-2-1) - the train station **'Lifeguard's Pick': Sandy - the Opal Creek Cineplex *'Investigator Murdered': Sandy *'Notes': Barry Parson and his wife Eve are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Jeremy Witter lived in Miami, and died in a bar fight 35 years ago. Tawyna McNeal reveals that she was once best friends with Joan Witter, but she stole her fiancé, Daniel Warbucks. Medical reports reveal Jennifer had recently been diagnosed with breast cancer, and Gina was pregnant. *'Killer Clues': **Paloma found a diamond ring with the inscription "G.P." at the train station. Episode 4: Heart Full of Lies *'Lifeguard': Veronica *'Suspect Cleared': Joan Warbucks *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (4-2) - meat packing plant **'Lifeguard's Pick': Brad - Opal Creek High School *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Anna and Rhita Witter are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find Anna Witter's diary, which says that her father Walter and her son Jeremy died within days of each other. The ring left as the previous killer clue was bought by Jeff Cutter a few weeks ago. Jeff admits that him and Gina did actually elope because of Gina's pregnancy, which was why he bought the ring. Medical records show that it is impossible for Joan Warbucks to be Ed Witter's daughter, and the killer's question reveals Carter Roy was her actual father. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a cooler in the freezer at the meat packing plant. The cooler was filled with dry ice and contained a glass plate, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Last Dance, Last Chance *'Lifeguard': Aaron *'Suspect Cleared': Belinda Mitchell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Veronica (2-1-1-1) - Opal Creek Pre-School **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daisy - Greenhouse at the Community College *'Investigator Murdered': Daisy *'Notes': Scott Witter, his wife Tamara, and his daughter Joyce are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Joan Warbucks reveals that her husband Daniel has been working on adoption papers for a while. Marta Roy-Nazek tells the investigators that she is barren and can't have children. *'Killer Clues': **Veronica found a photograph at Opal Greek Pre-School. It was a photograph of Jeremy Witter, the second child of Anna Witter that died 35 years ago. This information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 6: Murder Machine *'Lifeguard': Libby *'Suspect Cleared': Marta Roy-Nazek *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Paloma (2-2)1''' - the public library **'''Lifeguard's Pick: Veronica - the mechanic shop *'Investigator Murdered': Veronica *'Notes': Tess Barry, her boyfriend Tom Mitchell, her sister Carly Mitchell, Vaughn Mitchell, and Belinda Mitchell are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Ed Whitter tells the investigators his brother Jeremy ran away from Opal Creek; when he went to Miami to find him, Jeremy refused to go back, and was hit by a car. *'Killer Clues': **Paloma found a crowbar at the public library. It's believed to be the murder weapon. Finale Episode 7: Empty Promises *'Lifeguard': Paloma *'Suspect Cleared': Janette Oliver *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Troy (2-1) - Wanda Warner's office **'Lifeguard's Pick': Libby - the Davids house *'Investigator Murdered': Libby *'Notes': Wanda Warner and Daniel Warbucks are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find a picture in Wanda's office, an odd case considering the killer stripped every other crime scene of photographs. *'Killer Clues': **Troy found a sheet of paper in Wanda Warner's office. It was a copy of the LeRoy family tree, with all the names crossed off except Ed Witter. Episode 8: The End of the Dream *'The Final Confrontation': **'Aaron:' Jeff Cutter - Cutter's house **'Troy:' Ed Witter - Witter's house **'Paloma:' Alexis Porter - Porter's house *'The Killer': Alexis Porter *'Investigator Murdered:' Aaron *'The Runner-Up': Troy *'The Winner': Paloma *'Notes': Joan Warbucks is kidnapped by the killer. Aaron, Troy, and Paloma pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Alexis Porter. After Paloma discovers Alexis is the killer, she tries to run, and right before Alexis is about to kill her, she kicks her down the stairs, ending the murderer's life. The remaining investigators rescue Joan, and find an envelope next to her written by Alexis, where she admits to being the Opal Creek killer. She explains that she used to be a nightclub dancer in Florida and fell in love with Jeremy Witter. She was heartbroken when his brother Ed visited and, when Jeremy refused to go back to Colorado, Ed shot and killed him. At that moment, Alexis decided to get revenge on Ed for her lover's death and arrived at Opal Creek in 1984. She started by killing Ed's cousins (the Davids and Parsons), and then moved onto his immediate family (Anna, Rhita, Tom, and Belinda). She then killed Wanda Warner because she had access to Ed's family tree, then Daniel Warbucks because the adoption papers he had were actually for Ed to adopt Joan. Next was Jeff Cutter, who had technically become part of Ed's family in marrying Gina, and she planned her final victim to be Joan, though she wasn't actually related to Ed. The next day, Marta Roy-Nazek gives Paloma $750,000 and a Chevy Malibu, while Troy gets a $250,000 check as the runner-up. The epilogue states that Ed Witter inherited the LeRoy fortune and donated it all to the town of Opal Creek. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Colorado